Confederation of Organized Nations
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | CON motto: ALTUM LIBERTAS. |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Orange |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founder || Tony Danza and Tall Yoda |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | President || Hebrin |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Senate || *Brother Kane, Head of Foreign Affairs *Casey, Head of Military *Conk, Head of Economy *Kraknar, Head of Recruitment *The Queen, Head of Internal Affairs |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Notes || * * |- |} category:Alliances category:Orange team alliances category:Confederation of Organized Nations Government Structure The Confederation of Organized Nations government structure is comprised of the President and Senate, with branches such as the Cabinet and academy. The former structure was a triumvirate, each named a Director of Confederation Affairs, but after the third CONlapse, that was changed to a presidency. The President is the leader of the alliance, overseeing the direction of the alliance. The President holds little direct power over Confederation affairs, but holds veto power over most Senate issues. The ministers of defense and foreign affairs are appointed by the President at the beginning of each term. The Senate is comprised of the leaders of each department. The departments are the Department of Foreign Affairs, Military, Internal Affairs, Economy (also refered to as E-CON-omy), and Recruitment. Each department head has control over their respective department and may appoint deputies and other positions at their discretion. The Senate holds the main power of CON, determining the internal and external appearance of the alliance. The Cabinet is an advisory group to the Senate and President, holding no specific power, but is a respected position among the alliance. The Cabinet is appointed by the President and oversees the lounge (off topic subforum) ensuring a relaxed environment for the membership and diplomats. Conflicts The CON has very little diplomatic strife with other alliances. Though this is true, there are three minor incidents worth noting: 1. The IB-IRON affair: King IB is a former member of the IRON alliance, having left only only two days after entering the alliance and having accepted financial aid from the aforementioned Matt Miller. He was banned from the IRON forum being labeled as a spy. Later, after being contacted by IRON leader Sister Midnight. King IB accepted the aid of member Tall Yoda in repaying the debt and through ambassador NGS sent an official apology to IRON citing that he was a new and naive member. All has since been forgiven with military aid being offered in the Rogue War. 2. NGS-NPO conflict: Member NGS was banned from the NPO forum upon his return to his former alliance as a CON diplomat, causing strife and desperate diplomacy by the Head Diplomat. The CON has since been recognized by the NPO, and an embassy has been granted. 3. The Rogue War: On July 17th a plea was heard across the Cybernations World. Former CON leader Tony Danza was viciously attacked by two rogues. CON members rushed to aid Tony, setting up an elaborate aid tree. The call was sent out for other nations to send aid and many responded, including the Fifth Column Confederation, The Legion, and the Emerald Council. In the days since, the rogues have been defeated and have left the game. 4. The Federation merger attempt: In the days since the alliance started, the Federation and the CON have been close allies, but then came the faithful hour of 11:00 EDT, July 24, 2006. Member King IB, the figurative face of the CON received a private message from a Federation ambassador. The message called for a merger of the two alliances, thus causing the disillusion of the CON. Within minutes King IB returned the message, turning the offer down. 5. The WMT Incident: Former member NGS posted a call to arms within CON. It stated that the WMT were a rogue alliance, and that they should be destroyed. Former members King Chris and Tall Yoda saw no problem with this, and that is when confusion happened. Member Chris Canny attacked a nation within the WMT. After a few hours of thinking, Canny decided maybe it would be best to leave them alone, and offered peace. The next day, Canny logged on to find himself in anarchy, attacked by a member of MAPA. Letting this slide, he went on to try and take his nation back to former status. Not long after, the nation Canny had attacked before stuck his just recently recovered nation, and cut his army in half, then resuming to accepting the open peace proposal. Infuriated, CON members assaulted the WMT, suffering minor losses while the WMT suffered many. Demanding reparations, the WMT waited on CON to pay up for their attacks. At first the former leaders accepted paying reparations, but after consideration decided it best not to. In the days follow, the entire CON triumvirate resigned, taking with them roughly half of the alliance, each going their own separate ways. Later, after an apparent threat of the WMT emerged once more, a cry for help was heard across CyberNations. Member Chris Canny posted that the WMT were planning a war, now armed with a powerful weapon, former CON member Gerak. Seeing his plea, various alliances enlisted their aid should the WMT have struck, but such a strike never happened. TAGA and the RIA declared war upon the WMT, bringing them down. After much internal strife, Gerak left the WMT, and declared war on them. The WMT have remained out of the public eye since. 5. In late November 2006, a memeber of the CON, UAC-Marine, began attacking CON members. After discussing with UAC, he claimed he had been attacked by gan ning, and the only way gan ning said he would stop was if he attacked CON members. Not that being enough, UAC then went and joined an alliance of friends, the then small Staredit Network. After the Staredit Network wouldn't expel UAC-Marine, they began attacks on CON members who were attacking UAC-Marine. This then eventually led to peace between the two alliances, with UAC eventually leaving the Staredit Network for GATO, which he then left for the GPA, where he currently resides 6. The Veritas Aequitas alliance was a break away alliance formed by former members of the CON, several CON members as well as CON Government, Military and Recruiting officials. Though at first their was hostility towards the newly formed alliance as those leaving were percieved as traitors by some, due to V/A joining the CON in their war with \m/ such differences have been forgotten. 7.The CON become involved in the Great War IV, or the Unjust War as it is also known. It entered into the fray against the Unjust Path member \m/, in defense of their MDP partners the New Polar Order. The outcome of this war has yet to be seen. Existing Treaties Military Treaties The Confederation of Organized Nations had for a long time been considered a neutral alliance, not having signed any military binding treaties in its existance. This was shed upon signing the mutual defense pact with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Mutual Defense Pact, Independent Republic of Orange Nations Enacted August 20th, 2007. Signed by: Brother Kane, Krager, Hated Aries (Directors) Hebrin, JWConner, Solunsford, SFBlade, Argyle64 (Senate) Mutual Defense Pact, New Polar Order Enacted August 27th, 2007. Signed by: Brother Kane, Krager, Hated Aries (Directors) Hebrin, JWConner, Solunsford, SFBlade, Argyle64 (Senate) Mutual Defense Pact, Orange Defense Network Enacted September 26th, 2007. Signed by: Brother Kane, Solunsford, Krager (Directors) SFBlade, Ojiras Ajeridas, Fiorna (Senate) Mutual Defense Pact, 8-bit Symphony The Legion Enacted October 24th, 2007. Signed by: Hebrin, Krager, Solunsford (Directors) Brother Kane, SFBlade, Habesha, Ojiras Ajeridas, Kraknar (Senate) Non-military Treaties Declaration of Neutrality, Green Protection Agency Signed by: Hebrin, Boudreaux, Danielins (Directors) Orange Unity Treaty, Orange bloc ODP Enacted May 15th, 2007. Signed by: Solunsford, Hebrin, Brother Kane (Directors) Declaration of Mutual Respect and Amity, friendship treaty Current Signatories: Veritas Aequitas Enacted January 7th, 2008 General Information The CON's symbol is the rhinoceros, but newcomers to the CON forum find the dancing badger often among members posts. The origin of the badger is ICP member Harrissy. category:alliances